Love Again
by GrayBlossom
Summary: [YAOI] My story is almost completely different from the series! Such as Vegeta killing Friea, Goku growing up on Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta and Goku being the same height. Summary: King Vegeta thinks his son Prince Vegeta needs to have a mate. Vegeta was in love once but it ended in tragedy. Can he love again?
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Vegeta, your father has called you to the throne room," the servant said while bowing in show of respect. Vegeta gave a curt nod, dismissing the servant from his presence in his chambers. When he was finally alone, the Prince gave a heavy sigh. He knew what was in store for him when he walked into that room as he had heard it several times before. Why couldn't his father just leave him alone about it? Why was it such a big deal for him to have a mate already?! Vegeta was only 21 and his father constantly requested him to choose a mate.

It's not that he didn't want a mate, it's not that at all. He would choose a mate when he was damn well ready and his father couldn't understand that. Even if his father was King, it did not mean he could force his son to chose a mate that he did not love. Vegeta would mate when he fell in love, but he had a feeling that it would be a long while before that happened. He had been in love once, but he despised talking or thinking about it. His tail started twitching just thinking about it.

Deciding that he had spent enough time just avoiding the inevitable, he walked to the door and with another sigh, stepped out into the hallway. As he was walking the halls to the throne room, servants and others in the castle bowed respectfully as he passed, for everyone knew of Prince Vegeta's power as he was the strongest Saiyan on Planet Vegeta. Sadly, as being the strongest gave him the most respect, he still had to obey the King. Finally, he was at the double doors of his father's throne room. Brushing off his royal armor he opened the doors and strode inside.

"Father, you requested my presence?" Vegeta said as he got on his knee and showed respect to the King.

"Yes my son, but you can drop the formalities for now as I assume you know why you are here?" the King asked.

Vegeta stood tall and nodded. "Yes father I know why," he started, "but I am not ready to find a mate yet. I have no interest in anybody yet." he finished expecting his father to be upset. The King just sat there and scowled at his oldest. Vegeta's tail tightened around his waist as he prepared to be lectured.

"Vegeta I have thrown many parties as of late and invited the strongest Saiyans on the planet in hopes that one catches your eye and you tell me none of them interest you?" the King questioned. Vegeta just shook his head in silence. He knew his father wasn't just throwing parties for the hell of it. He knew he would never fall in love again. Besides, no Saiyan would want him as a mate anyway.

"Vegeta, what happened with Antares was not your fa-" the King stopped. Vegeta was growling with his fangs barred at him and his tail lashing behind his back. The King winced at his son. "I'm sorry my son, I shouldn't have brought him up." Vegeta glared at his father.

"No you shouldn't have! I told you to never mention him in my presence again!" Vegeta shouted. He couldn't stand to look at his father or anyone for that matter right now and he bolted from the room, slamming the doors as he left. He pushed passed and even knocked down some of the people he passed on his way to his chambers. He felt tears brimming in his eyes and he felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. As he took a left at the end of the current hallway he saw the door. He felt like he had never ran faster in his life. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He just couldn't.

At last he was in his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. He felt his knees give in and his heart clench in pain. As Vegeta sat against the hardwood door, he pulled his knees to his chest and curled his tail around him. He closed his eyes as one single tear slipped past and he cried. Vegeta never let anyone, not even his own father see him cry. As Prince, he had to keep and image. There was also his pride to think about as well. Vegeta went through alot in his short life and his father only knew the half of it. Antares was a very strong, handsome Saiyan that Vegeta had known since they were only cubs. He was one of the strongest Saiyans on the planet. Vegeta was in love with him and he was in love with Vegeta. They were both 18 when it all happened. When Vegeta's whole world fell apart.

Vegeta and Antares were unstoppable together and Vegeta was in love. Yes he knew they were young but, he didn't care. He knew they had to mate. He was so happy at that time but, good things never last right? They were both so ecstatic. They thought everything was perfect. However, Antares was assigned the mission to destroy Frieza but, was killed while trying to do so. Vegeta was heartbroken and filled with grief. Without thinking, he tried to kill Frieza as well. He fought and eventually killed him but he had lost his love and future mate. Vegeta lost everything he loved and thought he would never fall in love again.

Vegeta was out of tears now but was still shaking with sadness. He wiped his eyes and looked out his window on the other side of the room. He knew just sitting here was making him feel worse and he needed to distract himself. So, he decided that some training would be a sufficient way to relieve his stress. He stood up and went to his closet to find some of his training suits. After sifting through a few things, he settled on a black spandex suit with white boots, black gloves with a yellow trim, and black armor with a yellow trim as well. After getting dressed he opened his window and hopped on the ledge and flew out.

Little did the Prince Vegeta know that on this training day, he would meet the love of his life.

 **A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading my first chapter of my new story. I had another one on my account but decided not to continue as I lost my inspiration to write at the time. However I am back with a new story! I don't know when I will be able to upload because of school but I will try my best. This chapter focuses on Vegeta and his past but Goku is coming up soon! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad I am finished chopping the wood!" Goku yelled while he was dusting off his shirt. Although chopping wood was not his favorite thing to do, it was the only way his father, Bardock, would let him go do his training. After putting the last stack of wood away, he walked inside to the kitchen. As he walked in the room, he saw his brother, Raditz, and his father cooking lunch. As soon as Goku smelled the food, he realized just how hungry he was and his stomach growled in hunger. Bardock heard him and just shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright Kakarot, after lunch you can go train," Bardock said while cutting the tomatoes for the sandwiches. At hearing this Goku leaped in the air and was smiling as wide as he could. Raditz just stared at Goku in amazement and curiosity. "So Kakarot, I am curious as to why you love training so much," Raditz had enquired.

"Well, I guess I just want to get stronger. I feel so excited when training and I want to become as strong as I possibly can," Goku responded excitedly to his brother. Raditz just smiled and nodded as he was satisfied with that answer. While the two siblings were chatting, Bardock had finished lunch and was setting the plates. As soon as Goku's plate hit the table, he started chowing down so he could hurry to his training. The three ate in comfortable silence until all the food had been consumed. Goku put his plate in the sink and went up to change into his training clothes. He went into his closet and pulled out his orange gi that had a blue belt, blue wrist bands, and blue shoes with an orange stripe down the middle. As soon as he was dressed, he headed back downstairs to say goodbye to his father and tell him where he would be training today. Goku was 22 and a grown adult but, he still tells his father where he is all the time in case something happens or he doesn't come home.

"Ok i'm heading out dad" Goku started, "I will be over in the flat lands if you need me," he finished while opening the door.

"Ok son, and be careful," Bardock replied as Goku headed out the door. Goku preferred to train away from people so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Also, so he could do as much damage as he wanted. The location was a fair distance away so, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. When he was sure he had everything he needed, he was off.

While flying, he was looking for the perfect place in the flat lands to train, he spotted an area that had some plateaus and rocks around it. He thought that it was a perfect place to train so he flew down and started his kata warm up.

Vegeta was looking to burn off a lot of stress and decided that it was best to be as far away from civilization as possible. The flat lands automatically came to mind as he flew over and out of the city. After about five minutes or so, he was over the flat lands and looking for his place of choice. However, around a lot of rocks, he spotted an orange blob moving about. Deciding to get closer, he flew behind one of the large stones and observed. The first thing he noticed was the wild hair and it caught his interest immediately. The being seemed to be doing a kata and from the look of how precise and flawless it was, Vegeta knew it had to be someone powerful. He continued to watch the man in curiosity and awe. He was so intrigued, that he moved a little closer and stepped on a rock, crushing it. The man heard the slightest sound because it was so quiet and stopped his kata and got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" the man called out. Vegeta knew he had been caught and stepped out of his hiding.

Vegeta came closer and the man had turned around to face him. As soon as the man turned, he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked the man up and down and then stared right into his eyes. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked the mysterious orange suited man. It was uncommon for Saiyan's to wear such outfits and was a little puzzled as to why the man was wearing such a thing. The Saiyan just smiled and scratched the back of his head and held out his hand to the Prince.

"Hi!" Goku began while smiling his famous smile again, "my name is Kakarot. What's your name?" he finished shaking Vegeta's hand.

"I am Vegeta," the Prince replied questioning in his mind about how this man, Kakarot, did not know who he was. Although, he couldn't blame him because he never made public appearances very often. Still everyone knew who he was just by the resemblance of him and the King. Goku's eyes widened in realization. He looked over Vegeta and then he had a thoughtful look on his face. Goku knew he had heard that name before but, he could only think of the King. Then it hit him. This was the Prince! Goku only saw glimpses of him as he never really watched tv or gone into the city but, the resemblance was very close.

"Oh wow, you're the Prince!" Goku said in awe, "that means you are really strong right?" he assumed. Vegeta just nodded his head as an answer to the tall Saiyan's question. Goku was shaking with excitement in seeing he was right. Goku then walked up to the Prince. Vegeta just looked up at the man wondering what he was about to ask.

"So, do you want to spar?"

 **A/N: Hmmm….how will the prince react to Goku's request to spar? P.S. In the story, when Goku does something it will read as the name Goku, but when people address him, it will say Kakarot. I hope it's not confusing or anything. I just think it sounds better when read. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta looked at the man stupefied. Was this idiot seriously challenging him to a spar!? Vegeta was already baffled at the man's bravery for touching him without permission. The last person that even approached the Prince without permission was not killed but damn near it. Anyway if this baka knew he was the Prince, then he should know just how powerful he is and he still challenged him. Vegeta really did not like this at all. "Uh...you do realize who you are challenging don't you?" Vegeta asked with a hint of humor in his voice. Goku just shook his head in an excited conformation. Ok now Vegeta was pissed off at this lunatic. He acted so excited about it like it was a game of sorts and knew he would win.

"Do you have a death wish you moron! If you know who I am and how powerful I am, why the hell do you wish to fight me?!" Vegeta screamed. Goku just laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I love fighting really strong people I guess. I just want to get as strong as a possibly can." Goku explained. Vegeta thought about what he said and sighed.

"Well Kakarot, I will not fight you. I do not just fight people whenever I meet them and besides...I do not think you wish to die just yet right?" Vegeta smirked and started to leave. Goku frowned and thought about what to do now. Then it hit him! He could try something and see if it will make Vegeta fight. He prayed this will work.

"Well that's a shame Prince Vegeta, I guess you're not what I expected," Goku acted disappointed and started to walk away. Vegeta immediately stopped in his tracks. He growled and turned around and chased the tall Saiyan and stood in front of him. Vegeta then pulled Goku's collar down to his height and glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You know I could have you killed for that little remark. What do you mean 'Not what you expected' I am the strongest Saiyan on the planet!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. Goku just smirked at the Prince.

"Then prove it my Prince," Goku challenged still smirking at Vegeta. Vegeta then realized just how close he had pulled Goku to him. They were face to face and Goku was smirking at him. Vegeta blushed and quickly threw the tall Saiyan away from him. Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms, hoping the blush went away. He sighed and turned back around.

"Alright Kakarot, if you are so eager to be beaten, it will be my pleasure," Vegeta announced. Goku shot his fist in the air and grinned.

"Yes!" Goku cheered. Vegeta took his cape off and started to stretch as did Goku. They only did a few basic stretches as Vegeta wanted to get the fight over with and Goku wanted to start already. Goku then thought he should warn Vegeta. He did not want to be chased by the royal guard if he hurt the Prince.

"Hey, Prince Vegeta, please don't be mad if I hurt you ok?" Goku warned while finishing his stretches. Vegeta's head shot up and he frowned.

"Oh are you so confident that you can actually hurt me? Well, you are wrong you baka. I already told you I am the strongest Saiyan on the planet and you are a third class, or did you forget." Vegeta declared. Goku actually felt a little mad at the comment. All his life that is all he ever heard from his family. Goku always wanted to fight an elite, but his father and brother always told him that third classes can't fight elite warriors. Not because it was forbidden or anything, it's just that most turned down the fight because they felt it a waste of time. Goku knew that the third class was not initially strong at birth, but he felt that if one trained hard enough, they could become one of the strongest. That is why he wanted to become strong, he wanted to prove everyone wrong.

"Are you just going to stand there and frown at me or are we going to spar? I want to get this over with already," Vegeta complained. Goku got in a fighting stance and smiled.

"Why so hurried Prince, don't tell me you are scared," Goku playfully teased. Vegeta yelled and launched at him. "Yep just like I suspected," Goku thought, "he is just like Raditz."

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know i'm late on an update. I have been loaded with homework and busy with Art class projects. Not to mention I have strep throat (FML) Anyway I know not a lot happened this chapter but I needed to post something and build up is good too right? Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! XOXO**


End file.
